Leddie Destiny
by starr98
Summary: Eddie's parents died when he was two and he was adopted by the Sanders. With so many twists and turns will leddie be found or will they go their seperste ways. REad, REvew and find out.
1. introduction

**Leddie Destiny**

In my story Max and Katy Duran die in a car accident when Eddie was 2 years old. Eddie was in a foster home for about a month until Lisa and Gus Sanders adopted him. 2 years after they adopted Eddie they had Mel and Phil was 1. Loren is still Mel's best friend, and Loren has been dating Phil for the last 2 years. The funny thing is that Loren doesn't know Eddie lives with or is in anyway related to Mel. Whenever Eddie is at home he's in disguise, and pretends to be Ed, Phil's best friend. Loren's dad never left, but Nora, Loren's mom, died in a car accident when Loren was 1. Loren still writes songs and sings them in her bedroom, and Eddie is still the normal rock star.

Thank you and please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

**Leddie Destiny Chapter 1**

**Eddie P.O.V**

Today is my parents death anniversary. Not such a good anniversary, huh? I still can't believe they died 20 years ago. I'm now 22 and well every year on this day I've missed them so much. Don't get me wrong I love my family but I still wish my mom and dad were still here. I guess everyone would, but I don't know what I would do without Mel, Phil, and my best friends Ian, and Tyler. They keep me sane on this day every year just trying to keep my mind off of things, but every morning I come up to this place called Mohalland. It's my secret spot. I don't think I've ever seen anyone else up here. Which is fine by be because the view is amazing.

**Loren P.O.V**

Huh. Today is always so hard. My mom died. I wish she was here imagine growing up without a mom. Don't get me wrong my dad has given me everything I would ever need, and without Mel and Phil I don't know what I would do. Phil has been amazing and I think I really love him, and Mel is like my sister. Usually I go up to Mohalland but this morning I have to work at Aroma, but I think ill go up tonight after dinner.

"Loren," Trent yelled from the kitchen.

"What?"

" Come get breakfast before you leave for work"

"Ok, I'll be right out."

I got up and went to my closet. What should I wear? After a couple minutes I walked out the door in black skinny jeans, a red flowy one shoulder shirt, and my black knee high boots. My hair was straightened and my make up was light and natural.

"Hey, dad."

"Hi sweetie. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good. A little tired but good."

"Well I'm glad, but sweetie will you be okay here alone tonight? I have to work at the office late tonight."

"Oh okay, yeah I'll be fine I'll probably just go and hang with Mel or have her come over if that's okay with you."

"Yeah it's fine it's a Saturday so you don't have school tomorrow, but be home by midnight. Okay?"

"Yeah, but I got to go to work so I'll see you later tonight or tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

I gave him a kiss and walked out the door grabbing my keys and going to my car.

**Eddie P.O.V**

I'm glad I brought my song book up to Mohalland. Today I have my creative juices flowing. I sat there for hours and just wrote. I got up around 11 and walked to my car to head home and write the melody using my piano. After about an hour of playing around with the music I decided to record it to show to Jake.

**(Not my song.) **** watch?v=auXfFRO86C4**

_**I was born a child of graceNothing else about the placeEverything was ugly but your beautiful faceAnd it left me no illusionI saw you in the curve of the moonIn the shadow cast across my roomYou heard me in my tuneWhen I just heard confusionAll because of youAll because of youAll because of youI am...I amI like the sound of my own voiceI didn't give anyone else a choiceAn intellectual tortoiseRacing with your bullet trainSome people get squashed crossing the tracksSome people got high rises on their backsI'm not broke but you can see the cracksYou can make me perfect againAll because of youAll because of youAll because of youI am...I amI'm aliveI'm being bornI just arrived, I'm at the doorOf the place I started out fromAnd I want back insideAll because of youAll because of youAll because of youI am**_

I then stopped the recording and called Jake.


End file.
